Portable electronic devices have gained widespread use and provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging, calendar, and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions, digital camera and digital photograph storage, and so forth.
Applications are stored on the portable electronic device and are executed by a processor of the portable electronic device in order to provide the functionality referred to above. Data records associated with each application are associated with the application. The structure of the data records differs for each application.
Improvements in searching through the data records of various applications are desirable.